The present invention relates to an agricultural shelter, and more particularly to a shelter used to protect plants or crops from damage by animals and adverse environmental conditions.
As is well known, a shelter covered with netting or plastic cloth is widely used in farm steads for protecting plants from damage by animals and adverse environmental conditions. However, as the different plants have their different cultural conditions, the shelter for a certain plant, such as an orchid or a mushroom which has to be exposed to sunshine and atmosphere to a certain extent, must be changed to accommodate these conditions. The conventional shelter is inconvenient for a large-scale farm, especially to one which cultivates a great variety of farm products or to one which cultivates rotating crops, because the netting or covering has to be changed frequently to correspond with the variety of weather or the plant being cultivated. In addition, a shelter which can be used for storing harvested crops temporarily instead of using a vinyl covering sheet to protect against rain or wind during harvest season is also desired.